Ninmu Ryokai
by Mai Lynn
Summary: Ninmu Ryokai; Mission Accepted. One phrase that the G-Boys will soon regret to learn. Missions, as they will come to understand, are more than what they seem...
1. Chapter One

Ninmu Ryokai:  
  
Ninmu Ryokai, Mission Accepted. A phrase that the G-boys will soon regret to learn. Missions, as they will understand, are sometimes more than what they seem...  
  
*This fic takes place right after Heero and Zechs trade gundams. But Heero still has Wing. And all of the gundam pilots are together. Don't ask me how, they just are! ^_^;; Otherwise, this wouldn't be possible to write. So just use your imaginations, okay?  
  
*Contains no yoai, yuri, hentai, or anything sexual. Contains dragons, pilots, new characters, swearing, comedy, abuse, and other stuff that's fun.  
  
*Some characters might seem to act OOC, but remember, something major has happened to something that they like/are familiar with. Just remember these words, apply them well (No, not the 'apply them well' words, the other ones!)  
  
*How it goes:  
  
-The person/dragon's perspective  
  
Time AM/PM: How many days after a major event  
  
Place, the area/district they are in-  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Shinigami  
  
3:05 AM: 4 days after Zechs and Heero trade gundams  
  
L3 Colony, Irquin District-  
  
I sighed. They were at it again. My friends were yet again making complete fools of themselves. I rolled my eyes as the two in front of me continued to wrestle. Grunts and small giggles of laughter floated out of the tumble of bodies. Two figures came up to me in the darkness of the colony. But, with my superb vision, I could see them perfectly. One of them shook her head sadly.  
  
"Those two are as bad as Duo, a drunk, and... And a dog mixed together!" She exclaimed with her slight British accent. I frowned.  
  
"Hey, don't be dissin' my boy." I snapped. She just smiled at me. The other figure giggled.  
  
"I swear, they act just like little kids." She noted. Her little giggles became bursts of laughter. Us two couldn't help but to join in. Not long after all three of us were laughing, a cry of victory came out of the mass of bodies.  
  
"YES! I won! Oh-oh, this is sweet! Victory is mine! HAHAHAHA!" We all groaned softly as our friend laughed in his insane victory cackle. The loser sat on the floor, not looking too happy but with a grin on his face.  
  
"I almost had you there, Wing. If only I wouldn't have tripped." He pointed out.  
  
"Ha! You wish. I was winning from the beginning Heavyarms." Wing gloated, watching his friend get up on his feet. Us girls sighed. Boys, go figure.  
  
"Oh brother. You two fight over the stupidest things. Right Shenlong?" My comrade pointed out, turning to Shenlong. Shenlong nodded.  
  
"Yea, Sandrock's right. Fighting over a simple tree is weak." She snickered. Wing and Heavyarms glared at her while I groaned. Here we go again.  
  
"Well at least I do more than just talk about human boys." Wing threw back. Shenlong growled while Sandrock made an advance to them.  
  
"You want to take that back, WEAKLING?" She sneered, flaring her wings. Wing and Heavyarms hissed and flared their own wings. Shenlong joined and soon I had four hissing and flaring dragons in front of me.  
  
'And they say that I'M immature.' I thought. The two groups began to throw back threats and death wishes at one another. I gave out an exasperated sigh and stepped in between my squabbling friends. I mean, enough is enough.  
  
"Children, do I have to send you to your corners?" That comment received dirty looks from both parties. I ignored them, "Now let's calm down and head back to the hangar. The pilots need protection. Anyone have a problem with that?" Everyone took one last glare before they followed me into the dark woods. But, the fight wasn't entirely serious. They were just having their usual fighting spree. Of course, I'm always left out. Oh well. I guess that's what I get for being the peacemaker.  
  
If you mortals and immortals haven't figured it out by now, then I'll tell you. We are the spirits of the gundams. Zero, Epyon, Sandrock, Shenlong, Heavyarms, Wing, and, me, Deathscythe Hell. Shinigami. The Devil. You see, while Duo calls himself Shinigami; The God of Death, he calls me Shinigami; The Devil. And I live up to my name. As you probably have seen.  
  
Anyway, as the spirits, we have to protect our pilots. To the death. We were ordered to do so by the man who gave us these bodies.  
  
It started about three months ago. You see, we used to BE the gundams. Just sitting around, doing nothing until Duo or the others had a mission. But a man came to us gundams and everything changed. He showed us these dragon bodies. Somehow he transferred us into the bodies and here we are. He told us not to make contact with anybody unless in extreme situations and not to be seen by ANYONE. So, we had no contact to the outside world. But we could move at least.  
  
The bodies that we inhabit belonged to a type of dragon named Space Dragon. All of us have long, slender necks with reptile type heads on top, four strong legs with three wicked talons, a sharp, diamond-like tail, large wings (able to fly us at mach 3), and the ability to live in space. And when we measure up to the pilots, we come up to their shoulders. But only because if we were bigger, we wouldn't be able to protect them as well! Anyway, we don't look too familiar beyond that. All of us have some sort of color resemblance to our original gundams. Sandrock is white and gray; Shenlong is blue; Heavyarms is red; Wing is completely white; and I am black, like the night. We even have a resemblance to our pilots. We have their eyes; teal-blue, black, green, cobalt, and violet.  
  
Zero, who watches Heero 24/7, has Quatre's eyes. He has blue and white scales too, just like the Zero gundam. But his personality is completely unlike anyone I know. For some odd reason, I am the only one that can stand his boasting and annoying behavior. I don't know why. Maybe because I'm not like Shenlong, who wants to kill him. Or like Sandrock, who can't even look at him in the eye. And I should just forget about Heavyarms and Wing. Those guys are rivals to him and Epyon. Ah, Epyon. That dragon sure is something else. He has Trieze's cold blue eyes and the maroon color of the gundam, as I have been told. I've never met him. But, Zero and Wing have. Right now, he's with Zechs, who is somewhere on Earth right now. Lucky dog. He gets to be on Earth, where there is beauty everywhere.  
  
"Get outta my way!" Wing came flying past me, followed by a determined Heavyarms. I groaned again. Won't they ever grow up? I rolled my eyes and looked up at the colony ceiling. Man do I hate the colonies. We have stupid ceilings of metal and holograms. On Earth, you have ceilings of stars and a blanket of black. Or sometimes ghostly clouds on a warm summer night. I smiled. Earth, such a beautiful place. Epyon is truly lucky to be built on it. Unfortunately, the dragon is evil and Zero tells me that he has never spoken. At ALL. He's a real deep thinker and plotter. At least that's what Zero tells me. And I remember Wing telling me that he has met up with him once. He says that the dragon is pure evil. Well, in that case... In that case, I can't WAIT to meet him.  
  
Suddenly, a white claw blocked my view of the God awful ceiling. I looked down and saw that we were at the hangar.  
  
"Hello? Colony to Shinigami, colony to Shinigami. Man, you are out. What's wrong? You okay? Hello, Shinigami? Guys, I just don't know what to do with her when she gets like this. Maybe we should send her to Earth in a nice brown box." I smiled and turned to look at Sandrock, who was laughing. Hey, that sounded good. But a box? Yuck. I stuck out my forked tongue at her as we entered the hangar. We traveled in silence to our gundams, sometimes a soft "Hey!" or a "That's not fair!" breaking the silence.  
  
Suddenly, the metal doors from the pilots' rooms busted open with a loud clang. All of us quickly scattered swiftly in seconds, hiding around the gundam safe house. I looked over my surroundings. I was all alone up on Deathscythe Hell's shoulder. I didn't know where the others hid. I heard a loud crashed and looked down to see a figure running out of the metal door below. It was a human. A boy wearing black. A black tank top, black pants, and black shoes. His chestnut brown hair was in a loose braid. One of his violet eyes were surrounded by a yellow-green type color, the other was wide in panic. I gasped after a moment of realization. The human was Duo! My pilot! But, what was he doing out here? And why did he have the makings of a black eye? It was around 3 AM. I peered at him closely. He was running at top speed to the gundam. As he came up to it, he stopped and put his hands to his knees, gasping for breath. He looked up to Deathscythe Hell. I didn't move. He couldn't see me, but one movement, and our secret could be ruined.  
  
"Why? *gasp* Why him?" He gasped out. Duo stumbled over to the giant foot of the gundam and sat down. Well, I should say fell down. He barely had any air to stay up. Duo took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I frowned. I highly doubt that he was just out for a midnight jog in 3 in the morning.  
  
"Duo, what's wrong?" I whispered, wondering if it would work like the other times that he had something bothering him. He got his breathing under control and sighed.  
  
"God, why have you placed me here? When you made me, did you think of what will become of me? Or do you do this on purpose just to get a good laugh?" He clutched his silver crucifix in his hands and bowed his head, "I don't know what to do anymore. Is he the only one that can do this? Why not someone else?" He wondered out loud. I narrowed my eyes. I really didn't like the sound of this. Some unknown figure was pestering my boy.  
  
"What do you mean Shinigami?" I whispered again.  
  
"I know that I have to go through this because I deserve it, but does it have to be him to do it? He's so emotionless. Right Shinigami?" He muttered again. I sighed. This was just one puzzle after another. All he gave me were questions or wishes. How was I supposed to answer him when I didn't even know what was going on?  
  
"Maxwell!" A loud, harsh voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked over to see Wufei coming out of a metal door. Duo sat up quickly.  
  
"What?!" Duo yelled back. Wufei came up to Duo and stood in front of him, really ticked off.  
  
"Tell me Maxwell. Who was it?" He asked through clenched teeth. Duo frowned and said nothing. Wufei growled and grabbed Duo's arms, pinning him to the cold gundanium alloy. Duo gasped in surprise. I growled in anger.  
  
"That son of a-" Wing quickly shut my mouth, coming out of nowhere. I widened my eyes in surprise.  
  
What the- I started.  
  
Retard. Think you could've spoken any louder? We're telepathic, stupid. Use your brain. He told me through brain waves. Ugh, I hope he didn't mean that pun on purpose.  
  
Where did you come from? I asked.  
  
Behind you, duh. He answered. I snarled and yanked my snout out of his claws and looked down below. Wufei had let go of my pilot and now stood back. Duo looked down and sighed deeply, turning away.  
  
"Please, don't." He said softly. Wufei stopped Duo and forced Duo's eyes to look into his eyes. I bristled, wondering what was to happen.  
  
"Maxwell, who was it? Who beat you?" Duo's eyes darkened and he still kept quiet. I pondered over what Wufei had just said. Hmm, someone's beating Duo up. WHAT?! SOMEONE'S BEATING MY SHINIGAMI UP?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! I took a closer look at Duo and saw that his shoulders where slightly scratched and that his eye was getting worse. Grr. Who the hell does this guy thinks he is? If he thinks that he can get away with beating up my Shinigami, then he has another thing coming. I growled. Just thinking about it made my blood boil. Wing quickly kept me quiet by shutting my mouth again. Hn. Retard. Wufei sighed below us. Even though I was very, VERY angry, I quit growling and listened. Any information could help me right now.  
  
"Duo, who was it? I'll help you defeat him. Just tell me who." Wufei said gently. Whoa. He said Duo? This is getting weirder by the second. The Wu- man caring about Duo? Since when? Suddenly, Duo's calm face became enraged.  
  
"How can I?! How can I possibly defeat myself?!" He burst out. He quickly punched Wufei in the gut then threw him onto some scrap metal. Wing's and my mouth dropped open. Did Duo just hit Wufei? I smirked. Shenlong isn't going to like this. I wanted so much to laugh right there, but the thought of Duo hurting calmed my mischievous side quickly.  
  
I watched as Duo jumped from the stairs and straight into the cockpit like lightening. I smiled proudly. Perfect aim. As he turned on the gundam, I felt faint. Wing quickly helped me stay still from falling off the gundam. I looked down at my claws. They were fading. But, I didn't panic or anything. Duo was just activating Deathscythe Hell. Time for me to leave.  
  
Bye. I said to Wing. He just nodded and left as I waited to become the gundam. I guess you could say that we kind of get 'sucked up' into the giant mech.  
  
I looked down to see Wufei slowly getting up. Wait, I couldn't look down anymore. I was now THE gundam. From this point on, Duo told me what to do, where to move, and when to stop. I said a silent good-bye as Shinigami exited the colony for good.  
  
-Wing  
  
3:18 AM: 4 days after Zechs and Heero trade gundams  
  
L3 Colony, Irquin District-  
  
I sighed. I didn't like what Duo was talking about. Poor Shinigami. She probably didn't like it either. Wufei was slowly getting up from the scrapes of metal. I looked over at Shenlong, who was hiding with some tires across from Wufei. Shenlong didn't look too happy. Her face was in a scowl and her eyes were filled with fire. I winced as I imagined what she was thinking about. Probably something dealing with fire, a pix axe, and Duo.  
  
Below me, Wufei cursed and kicked a piece of metal, only to howl in pain as he grabbed the hurt foot. I tried not to laugh from the catwalk, only because Shenlong was glaring up at me and I didn't feel like fighting right now. Something odd was going on. Wufei was caring about Duo, and Duo was yet again hiding something from everyone. Gee, you'd think that with such a carefree American, he would open up to everyone. But that's far from it. We found out that Duo was even more secretive than Trowa. I frowned as I thought about the silent clown. Something was going up with him as well. He felt different, sad almost, but something else too... But I don't know what.  
  
I shrugged off the feeling as I saw Heero, my pilot, enter the hangar and start up a conversation with Wufei. I watched as the Sandrock gundam start up and leave the colony. Bye-bye Sandrock. So only me, Shenlong, Heavyarms, and Him are left here. I frowned as I thought about Him. The other suit that Heero owned had a dragon with it, unfortunately. And that was one annoying dragon. Can't shut up for five minutes. And the fact that Heero is using His gundam more frequently doesn't help the chances of Him and me becoming friends… Hey, speaking of Him, where has He been? I haven't seen His face for a while. I again shrugged it off as I focused on the conversation between MY pilot and Shenlong's.  
  
"Hn. Baka..." Heero said with barely any emotion, "We should just forget about it. Duo and Quatre are already taking care of their mission. We should focus on ours."  
  
"What are they?" Wufei asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I listened closely. Depending on the mission, I might get out. I growled softly. Heero would probably take that idiot dragon from the Zero gundam anyway. My pilot has seemed to forget that I am the better gundam here.  
  
"We are to go to the L2 colony and destroy the OZ troops residing there. Also, we are to kill a general who is running the colony. His name is General Hettler." Heero said, gaining a gleam in his eye. I smiled. He might take me after all. He always got that gleam when he was in battles with ME. Not Him. ME. MemememememeME.  
  
"But what about the Romefeller Foundation? Operation Nova seems more important than just some OZ troops." Wufei argued, tilting his head to one side. Heero just shrugged, walking over to the Wing and Zero gundams. I closed my eyes and silently prayed that he would take me.  
  
"I just follow orders, Wufei. Go and find Trowa and we'll be off." He said blankly.  
  
-Narrator  
  
3:30 AM: 4 days after Zechs and Heero trade gundams  
  
L2 Colony, Southern Hammock District-  
  
"So you will take the position?" A friendly voice asked with a friendly smile. The old man sitting across from the smile nodded, his short white hair bobbing.  
  
"Of course. Finding new recruits for a new government is my specialty." He smirked, his blue eyes glinting evilly behind his glasses. The friendly smile frowned.  
  
"If threatening or beating up some civilian or gundam pilot and then forcing him into a new government is your specialty, then you can forget it. We only take the people who are willing to join in this government." He said. The man nodded in agreement.  
  
"I understand. I won't do that then." He said apologetically, the glint vanishing, 'Damn. I almost lost this position.' He thought.  
  
"Good. I'll have my two young pilots show you around the base." He said, motioning behind himself. The two behind him nodded.  
  
"We'll lead you to your bunk and to your mobile suit. Everyone here will be happy to meet you." One of them said with a generous smile.  
  
"You have an option to customize your mobile suit if you like. We want to make sure that you will be comfortable and serene." The other spoke up quietly.  
  
The man with white hair smiled warmly as the friendly smile opened to speak.  
  
"Welcome to UN II. I have some clients to see, so I'll see you later... Uh, I'm sorry. I forgot your name. What was it again?" He asked, standing up to shake hands.  
  
"My name is Khans." The man said, shaking the owner of the friendly smile's hand. Khans smiled broadly, "And I'm happy to be here to help the colonies."  
  
The friendly smile widened, "We're not just helping the colonies. We're helping each other."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
pollycat5@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
*Khans was supposed to be the leader to White Fang, but because he joined up with UN II, how can he start White Fang?  
  
C&C's are always loved and loathed. Flares even better!  
  
Sayonara!  
  
~Polly ~ 


	2. Chapter Two

*Ya'll know the drill, so read on and have fun! ^_^V  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Duo Maxwell  
  
4:10 AM: One hour and twenty-two minutes after 02 and 04 depart from L3  
  
Space, near L2 Colony-  
  
"Arg. What's wrong with me? Why can't I just tell Wufei? He's the one to turn to for learning about yourself and how to deal with it." I muttered somberly in Shinigami. Why CAN'T I trust Wufei? He's a good friend, when he isn't ranting about women and justice. I sighed and watched the colony surroundings disappear as I left it behind. Soon, I could see the stars twinkle brightly. Each one looked like it was shining with hope. Maybe a hope for peace. Peace. That's what I'm fighting for. But is it a lost cause? Sometimes, I question the orders by Dr. J and the rest. Maybe there truly isn't a thing like true peace. Maybe.  
  
I shook my head. Hey, why should I be talking like this? I'm Duo Maxwell, the cheery one of our renegade group. I ain't supposed to be sad. But, I should get some sleep. I haven't been able to for about two weeks. Maybe 27 hours total for the week. How can I, with all of the nightmares and-  
  
Without warning, a beep sounded from my counsel and a picture appeared. Doom settled upon me as I recognized the gundam on my screen. It was the gundam Sandrock. Quatre's worried face appeared next to Sandrock.  
  
"Duo, are you alright?" He asked me in his innocent voice.  
  
'Why the heck is this kid a soldier anyway?' I thought as I looked at his childish features. He would be more fit to run the Winner family empire than to be out in battle, fighting for his life and for the colonies. I really don't get this kid sometimes. Oh well, better see why he came out here in the first place.  
  
"Whatcha doin' here kiddo?" I asked him, keeping my voice as carefree as possible. I felt relieved as I saw some of the worry on Quatre's face disappear.  
  
"I have a mission here. Destroying some new mobile suits. What about you?" He asked. Hmm, that sure did sound familiar.  
  
"I'm here for the same reason. Destroying some new mobile suits. If you ask me, that sounds suspicious." I told him. Quatre nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sometimes, I really don't trust the scientists. Do you?" Quatre asked me. I smiled.  
  
"I trust them about as much as I trust Relena Peacecraft. Or should I say Witchcraft." Quatre smiled and laughed. I like making that kid laugh. His face gets younger when he laughs and you can't see the damage that the war is doing to him. Us two remained silent for a minute.  
  
"Duo, I want to know what has been bothering you for these past few weeks." Quatre interrupted the silence. Aw man. Quatre wants to know. I quickly looked down at my feet, avoiding contact with Quatre's eyes. I know that kid is going to use his "Puppy Dog Eyes" routine. I've fallen for that ONE too many times. So, I'm not going to fall for the puppy dog thing. No, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not.  
  
"I don't think that I want to talk about that." I said, trying to sound nonchalant. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not.  
  
"Duo, the only way to get rid of the pain is to let someone know about it. Duo, I want to know. I want to help you." Quatre said, seeing the pain in my eyes somehow. I sighed and looked out of my right viewing screen. Maybe I should tell him. I mean, he's a pretty nice guy and helpful to get yourself out of problems. I saw a colony, shining with the rest of the stars. Quatre looked also. I will. I'll tell him.  
  
'At least I didn't fall for the puppy dog look.' I thought, just as a beep came from both of our screens. I quickly looked at the screen, expecting OZ. Yep, looks like I was right. Seven large mobile doll carriers came to replace the image of Sandrock. Half of me was glad at that point, glad not to tell Quatre anything. But half of me wasn't. I guess that my body wants me to tell someone. But, it can't be now. Now is OZ kicking time. I'll tell him afterwards.  
  
"Looks like OZ spotted us." I stated the obvious. But, Quatre didn't mind. I knew that gears were turning in that little blonde head of his, trying to figure out weaknesses and battle strategies.  
  
"Yes. And it looks as if they have ten mobile dolls in each carrier." Quatre noted. I quickly did the simple math in my head: 10 mobile dolls x 7 doll carriers = 70 mobile dolls divided by 2 = 35 dolls for each gundam. Easy.  
  
"So, what do we do?" I asked, just for the pure fun of it. Quatre studied the screen for a few seconds, thoughtful.  
  
"We call for back up and attack back to back. Then they can't get us separated." He said. I snorted.  
  
"Sorry man, but Shinigami is meant for close up battles. But, I'll try to keep you as close as possible. Besides, it's only 35 each."  
  
"Okay Duo. Here they come!" Quatre brought out his two blades and swiped two dolls that passed him. Quatre vanished from my screen as the battle began.  
  
"Hiyaaaaa!" I screamed, slicing Shinigami's scythe through three dolls. Another doll came up and hit me five times repeatedly with its gun. I growled and shoved the end of the scythe through the doll. It exploded, showering pieces everywhere. A smile crept up on my face as the intensity of the battle filled the atmosphere of the small cockpit. All I could see was mobile suits blowing up and burnt wreckage everywhere.  
  
"Hahaha! Now this is fun! Shinigami, let's do this!" I shouted happily, forgetting about where I was and what I was thinking about. Everything that had happened in the past week suddenly disappeared as I blew up more suits.  
  
"Is that the best that you can do gundam?" A voice taunted me. The controller of the dolls! If we kill him, then the dolls will be even easier to destroy! Because, not saying that I was weak or anything, the battle was starting to wear me out big time.  
  
"Quatre, I don't think that all of these dolls are dolls. We'll have to kill the main guy."  
  
"Yea, I know. But, ahh! Watch out! Two ne-!" The transmission was abruptly cut off. Static could only be heard.  
  
"Quatre? Quatre!" I yelled, hoping to reach him. But, no use. Wait a minute, where did all of the mobile dolls go? I noticed a battle a few hundred meters away. I began to fire up the engines, planning on helping Quatre.  
  
'How did they get us separated so far apart?' A corner of my mind wondered.  
  
"So sorry, but your friend is a little busy right now." Came a different voice. I turned my attention back to the two voices. Both of them were male. Out of no where, a mobile suit came crashing down on me. My chest banged roughly against the harness. Thank God that it didn't break or my head would have been sushi. Suddenly, a tan head of a mobile suit came to view. I growled. This was a time for retreat. My fuel was half gone, the joints were getting kinky, and my bullets were out. So I pushed the button to activate the hyper jammers. The screen flashed red, indicating that they were damaged, including with about 20% of the gundam.  
  
"Damn." I muttered. I tried out my buster shield at the tan mobile suit, but it caught it and flung it away. What?! I couldn't believe it! It deflected my attack as if it was nothing! Man, this was going to hurt. I was too weak to battle two new fresh suits. I looked at the tan mobile suit, trying to identify its model. It was a new type of mobile suit. It was tan, with a claw as a right hand. Something that looked like Epyon's whip was on its left hand. A large point jutted from the mobile suit's head. Nothing more special than that. But still, it looked pretty dangerous. Its screen glowed red, then green, before it went to violet. Well, that sure was weird.  
  
"What the-" But before I could get out another word, another mobile suit came up to me. It was blue, with a bow type thing in its hands. Its head looked like a biker's helmet of some sort. So these are the new mobile suits. Suddenly, the blue suit sent out an arrow at me. I quickly dodged it, but the tan suit grabbed Shinigami's arms and pinned them to the body. I snarled. I couldn't move. The tan suit destroyed my engines as it held me, making the entire gundam to shake violently. I went for a not so fun ride, thrashing about. My arm hit the metal and I felt a small cut open as sparks showered over me. Now this was getting out of hand. Those sparks burned!  
  
"Hey! Haven't you ever heard that it's against the rules to double-team!?" I screamed at them. Two snickering voices came over the COM Link. I growled. I don't like being laughed at.  
  
"Sorry, but your pitifulness is hysterical." The first voice told me. Pitifulness?! That sucker's going to pay. But I didn't say anything out loud. I didn't want them to know that they got to me.  
  
The second voice spoke up, "I guess that we'll have to teach this pathetic loser how REAL men fight." I bristled as I heard these words. That little bitch is going to pay! No one insults me and gets away with it. I strained harder as I tried to break the grasp that the tan suit held me in. Grr! It STILL wasn't moving. I looked up just in time to see the blue suit flying toward me. I widened my eyes. This was going to hurt. I tried to get out of the tan suit's grasp again, but it was useless. I braced myself for the impact. As the blue suit slammed into me, he put all of the weight to the torso area, where I was sitting. Suddenly, the front viewing screen cracked and caved in, pinning my legs. I so much wanted to scream as I felt searing pain racing through my legs. But I didn't want the two losers to hear me. I bit my tongue hard as I reached down to feel my legs. I felt torn muscles and skin. Nothing broken. Well, at least there was a little bit of good news. When I brought up my hand, it was drenched in thick, red blood. I felt like throwing up in pain and disgust. A hissing sound suddenly came to my ears. Oh shit. The oxygen was leaking out of the gundam. And I didn't bring a space suit.  
  
'Well, it can't get any worse than this.' I thought. The blue suit came over again and slammed into the same area. The metal was driven further into my numb legs. My mouth opened to a scream but before I knew it, I was struck from behind and I felt the harness straps snap. My head came crashing down onto the broken glass. Now I did yell in pain as flashes of white raced across my vision. Everything was blurred and my hearing was dulled a bit. I felt another hard hit from the blue suit. I was too groggy from the hits from before to do anything. My body hit the broken glass again, glass driving itself into my body painfully. I cried out in pain weakly. Arg. This was a position that I DEFINTELLY didn't like at all. I was helpless and weakening with blood and oxygen loss. I blinked, seeing red through my right eye. The pain in my legs was replaced with the pain ringing through my head. I could feel the blood running down my face from a big slash over my forehead.  
  
'Okay. I'll admit it, I'm a jinx.' I thought as the gundam was struck again. I could feel it getting lighter. Great, they're probably destroying my beautiful gundam. I winced in pain as my right viewing screen broke open, sending glass and gundanium alloy everywhere. I could feel intense heat on my back. Ow. This felt like VERY bad sunburn. The heat left and cold air replaced the hot fumes. A giant gaping hole was left as a viewing screen. Suddenly, I couldn't get any air. There was no oxygen! I remember reading somewhere that the human body can't survive without oxygen for three minutes. In three minutes, I was going to die. My lungs burned for the needed oxygen. A space suit came up and placed something over my mouth. I sucked in the oxygen that was given. But, something wasn't right. I felt weaker, drained, drowsy. Great, I was being drugged. I closed my eyes and went to sleep, my red forehead against the broken glass.  
  
-Sandrock  
  
4:58 AM: 3 minutes after the battle near L2  
  
Space, near L2 Colony-  
  
I shook my giant gundanium head sadly. Quatre was so exhausted that the poor kid went directly to sleep, only trusting me to keep him safe. And I would make sure of that. If I had a mouth, I would have sighed as I waited for the others to arrive from Quatre's message. To waste some time, I went over the battle in my head. The mobile dolls were easy to handle. But those two new suits attacked before Quatre knew what had hit him. Hmm, they were strong. I wish I knew why they left so abruptly. But Quatre couldn't advance. The mobile dolls closed in on him. Wait a minute... If the two suits went away, and the mobile dolls attacked us to keep us at bay, and Duo isn't beeping in, then that means... That means that OZ has Shinigami and Duo! NO! Stupid me. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why didn't I think of that earlier? How blind am I?! Uh oh. Another disturbing thought crossed my mind. Wing. Eep. He was going to KILL me! What can I do? Panic possessed me as I frantically searched through all of the torn wreckage of our battle. Oh no. I'm SO dead.  
  
Suddenly, my screen beeped. To the right of me, three mobile suits were coming to us. I used the controls and brought the images closer. Now this was sweet! It was my friends. Shenlong, Heavyarms, and Wing. Wait, Wing doesn't have those big of wings. NO! Darn. Heero took Zero. Humph. Zero is WAY too annoying for me to handle. Yuck. How can Shinigami withstand his idiocy? Ooh. I shouldn't be thinking about Shinigami. That brings in the thoughts of Wing tearing me apart.  
  
I checked up on Quatre, who was still asleep. I tried to wake up the boy by beeping really loudly. It didn't work. I tried again, but still nothing. Man, he's knocked out. Well, I guess that I would have no choice but to reveal myself to the pilots. This WAS extreme after all. They came up to me and Heero's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Quatre? Wake up." He said. I raised my arm to say hi. Heero's eyebrows went up. He could see Quatre and he saw me raise my metal hand without him ordering me to. Well, time to chat.  
  
Hello, Heero Yuy. I typed to him. I saw his eyes quickly reading the message.  
  
"Who is this and what have you done to Quatre?" He asked me sharply. I wish I could have smiled.  
  
It's me, Sandrock. Quatre's gundam. Heero blinked at the message. I tried again.  
  
Yes, I can move in the gundanium alloy. But, the others can't. Heero blinked again.  
  
"Others?" He asked, looking bewildered. I wanted so much to smirk. He looked so CUTE when he was confused.  
  
Yes. It's about time that we should tell you that your gundams have spirits. I'm the spirit of Sandrock. Shenlong is the spirit of Altron. Heavyarms is a spirit and same with Wing and Zero. Shinigami is spirit to Deathscythe Hell. I wrote to him. I wonder what kind of wheels were turning in his head now: Was this a trap? Is it real? Should I trust this? Those were probably what I would be thinking. I decided that I should get down to the basics.  
  
Heero, we need to find Shinigami and Duo. Two new suits attacked us. Tell the others about me. Heero blinked again, still looking like a cute and lost little boy  
  
"How do I know that you're not an OZ official moving the gundam?" He asked testily. Well, at least he's trying to believe me as I shook my head.  
  
Use your scanners. See any radio waves around here ordering me around? I wrote. I watched as his cute little face twisted in confusion, finding no waves controlling me.  
  
You look so cute like that. Heero's features quickly turned to mid-evil. Oops, did I write that?  
  
"Trowa, Wufei. There's something that you should see." Well, looks like that comment made him believe. Yes! Soon, I could see the other two gundam pilots on my screen. I wrote them a short hello. Wufei's face was pale while Trowa was expressionless. Surprise, surprise... Hmm, why does that comment seem familiar? Oh well... Something on TV I guess.  
  
Wufei spoke first, breaking the silence, "So Nataku is truly with me." He noted. I shook my head. He looked at my gundanium armor confusingly.  
  
Her name is Shenlong. You all will meet the spirits when we land. But, we have to find Duo and Shinigami. I wrote sternly. The others nodded.  
  
"What did the two new suits look like?" Heero asked me. I quickly went through my memory disk and found the pictures. I sent them to the pilots and explained.  
  
They're very strong. There were two males piloting them. They didn't sound familiar, but I went through the OZ database and found matches. They belong to Lieutenants Alex and Muller. I wrote. Heero frowned.  
  
"I remember those names. Zechs said that he killed two OZ soldiers that were carrying out executions. They can't be the same." He murmured. I shrugged.  
  
Don't blame me. I just went through the files. Heero nodded and turned to the other pilots.  
  
"What should we do?" Wufei asked. Trowa looked over at his screen.  
  
"Maybe they took him to L2. The colony is just right over there and I don't see Deathscythe Hell around." He said. Just then, a broken and cracked piece of black metal came floating over to us. I picked it up and saw that it belonged to the gundam. It was the buster shield. Ooh, Shinigami must be in PAIN if the gundam is torn. You see, we are linked to the gundams. If something happens to us, it hurts the gundam's reaction time or the joints. If something happens to them, then we feel the pain.  
  
I looked at the gundam pilots, Do you think so? I mean, those two suits had STRENGTH. They could have just as easily killed him and destroyed Shinigami. I wrote. Everyone's faces weren't too happy. I hate being the bearer of bad news. Heero shook his head.  
  
"No. It can't be a coincidence. Our orders were to go to L2 and destroy the OZ troops, as with their leader there. Duo and Quatre were attacked here. This can't be a coincidence." He murmured. I shrugged again as Trowa spoke up.  
  
"How about we go to L2 and carry out our orders. Maybe we'll find Duo there." He said in his blank voice. Heero and Wufei quickly agreed. I did too and soon, we were on our way to L2. Hang in there Shinigami, we're coming.  
  
-Narrator  
  
5:14 AM: 24 minutes after the capture of Gundam 02  
  
L2 Colony, Noplin Penn District-  
  
Alex brushed back his blonde hair and sneered up at the damaged Deathscythe Hell with his cold blue eyes.  
  
'Not so tough now, are we Mr. Scythe Man?' He thought. His partner, Muller, came up beside him and grinned. His brown hair was wet from his shower and his blue eyes glistened evilly as he saw the unconscious pilot, Duo Maxwell, being pulled roughly out of Deathscythe Hells' cockpit. His hands were chained behind his back as he was dragged away. The back of his black tank top was gone, showing the burns that Alex had caused with his beam saber. Muller laughed cruelly.  
  
"Trieze was right. The suits ARE stronger than the gundams." He said, "We showed Duo Maxwell how strong they were. Imagine what they'll do to those two new renegade gundams that keep attacking here."  
  
Alex nodded, "Yes. Deathscythe Hell is one of the strongest. They did well." He turned to the tan and blue suits, "We have to call them something because of their excellent performance. What do you think Muller?"  
  
"I have an idea." An ancient voice spoke up. Alex and Muller turned to the voice and smiled.  
  
"Ah, master. It is good to see you." Alex said. Muller rolled his eyes.  
  
'Can we say "Kiss ass"?' He thought. The old man smiled at the two.  
  
"And how are my two favorite clones doing? Do you like Sagittarius and Scorpio?" He asked. Muller raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Which is which?" He asked. The old man pointed to the tan suit.  
  
"Scorpio. He has several beam weapons, including that beam saber that can slice Epyon's in half. He also has poison from a thousand or so scorpions on the tip of his fingers. Use it wisely. It can bring great pain to a human." He said, taking his hand to the other suit, "Sagittarius. He's the archer with incredible accuracy. His arrows can paralyze an enemy mobile suit. His agility is impressive and unbeatable." The two soldiers smiled. They had the perfect machines, "We'll be doing some more testing after General Hettler and Trieze see the prisoner. And after we repair Deathscythe Hell... Again. How does that sound?" The two clones nodded.  
  
"Excellent, Dr. J."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
pollycat5@hotmail.com  
  
*Betcha didn't expect that.  
  
C&C's are always loved and loathed. Flares even better!  
  
Sayonara!  
  
~Polly~ 


	3. Chapter Three

*Have fun, boyos!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Duo Maxwell  
  
9:34 AM: 2 days after the capture of Gundam 02  
  
L2 Colony, Noplin Penn District-  
  
I slowly awoke to the burning sensation of my knee. It felt as if Wufei was having one of his spiritual fires on it. I tried to think, but my brain was too fuzzy to manage two thoughts at once. I moaned out loud and slowly sat up, holding my splitting head. I felt white gauze wrapped around my hair and smelled neosporin. My shirt was off and bandages were around the burns on my back.  
  
'Quite nice, but wait, where am I? What happened? I remember that there was a battle and two new mobile suits fought me, then I remember blackness. Hey, I could have been captured! I could be with enemies!' That got my brain to work. My eyes automatically opened. Gah! All around me was blaring white. Too bright. I closed them again. My groggy head could barely handle the intense lights. Here comes a headache.  
  
"Sorry. I'll turn them down." A voice reached out to me. It was soothing and calm, almost like a river. And there was something familiar about it… Still, I braced myself expecting an attack, but it never came. I opened my eyes again, this time carefully to avoid intensifying my headache. Thankfully, the lights were dimmed to a bearable amount. I quickly surveyed my surroundings. I was in a small, metal square room. There were no windows and no visible doors. That means no escape for me. Shucks. It had no furnishings, other than the hard cot I was lying on. That means no shelter for me. Shucks. Everything was in shadow, hiding dangerous threats. Great. I slowly stood up, but my knees couldn't support me so I fell back on the cot. Ow, my back was still screeching in pain. I forced back a grimace.  
  
"Hello Duo." The same soothing voice came quietly out of the shadows to me.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked the darkness. How'd he know my name? A man with black, spiky hair that fell neatly around his face came over and stood a safe distance from me. He had jade green eyes that really looked familiar, like the voice. But it must be the concussion talking. I narrowed my eyes when I saw the navy blue OZ uniform with the ridiculous white cape. So, I was caught by OZ.  
  
I mentally kicked myself as I realized my situation. Heero is DEFINITELY going to hurt me now. Or even better, spare me the pain and kill me. But I don't think that he'll be so generous. Man, I've really screwed up this mission. Now OZ has Deathscythe Hell AND the pilot.  
  
'Way to go. Anything else that you can do?' I thought bitterly.  
  
"So THIS is the famous Duo Maxwell." I whipped my head around to meet the coldest blue eyes that I have ever seen. I blinked and looked at the OZ soldier fully. He was huge! He stood about 6 foot even, if my guess was right. He had blonde hair and wore blue formal attire, with a black cape that rested on broad shoulders. I growled, shuffling away from him on the cot. Wufei had told me about this guy. His name was Trieze Kusherinada and could NOT be trusted. Trieze held out his hand, a million-dollar smile on his face. I couldn't help but to notice that he smelled like roses. Fresh picked roses.  
  
"So Duo Maxwell, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." He said, acting as if he was my best friend. I smirked and ignored the outstretched hand.  
  
"I don't know if it's a pleasure. To me it's more of a horror." I retorted. I really didn't like him. He was different, that's for sure. His eyes, something dark lurked under them. Trieze's smile faded and he looked over to the other guy. The guy sighed, his jade eyes filled with laughter.  
  
"Duo, please excuse him. He's not accustomed to your style like I am." He said. What? How can this guy know my style? I've never seen him before. At least I'm sure. I growled at him.  
  
"And who are you?" I asked sharply. Unlike Trieze, this guy seemed okay. For an Ozie anyway. He smiled.  
  
"General Stanley Hettler." My eyes widened as the familiar name registered itself into my head. No freaking way. It's impossible! It can't be him! Almost as if reading my mind, he took off his white glove, showing me the back of his hand, where several burned marks were. My body went rigid. Those burns were from the time when I was very young, when I had just arrived at Maxwell Church. Several kids were picking on me and threatening to burn off my hair with lighted sticks. But Stan stopped them, and received those marks for it. And he left, five days afterward. Him and two girls were adopted and never seen again.  
  
"Stan?" I whispered, "I thought that your adopted father killed you and the other two." I knew that I was acting against the soldier code, but my memories had control now. I mean, this was Stan in front of me, the guy that had stood up for me when I was being made fun of. The guy who would help me when I was losing a fight to a bigger kid. The guy who was Sister Helen's cousin. The guy who was my friend.  
  
"No, he didn't kill me. He only brought me to OZ, the correct place for me to be. And for you." I could feel confusion and emotions beginning to swell into me as he said that. He wanted me to join OZ? What dark purpose could be behind this one now? Using friends against friends to corrupt a person's mind?  
  
"Duo, think of it. No more abuse, no more men or women grabbing you off the streets, no more running away and hiding." He smiled, "Just friends together, working side by side for the colonies. For the colonies, for our future." The control that my memories had quickly went away as I realized the lame dialog that the OZ soldiers always used. "Come join something that will help your home, the colonies." Can't they get anything original? I knew I read that in a book.  
  
My mouth formed a smirk as I faced Stan. No, he wasn't the same guy that had helped me. He wasn't Sister Helen's dear little Stanley. Her Stanley had joined OZ and he's no longer the friend that I so much trusted. He was nothing more but a tool for propaganda now.  
  
"So, looks like you're a traitor now." I heard myself say. A look of confusion crossed Stan's face and then was replaced by glee. WAY too much glee. Almost as if he was high or something. My intuition came crashing down on me, telling me that something was wrong here. But wrong for what? For OZ? Where did THAT one come from? Whatever is wrong, is probably for me, the prisoner.  
  
"Duo, you're still as funny as always. I've never forgotten that. That's why it's going to be so hard to do this." I arched an eyebrow. I didn't like the sound of this. My intuition never fails me. It worries me, but it doesn't fail me.  
  
"Do what?" I asked just as I heard a sword coming from its sheathe. I turned to face a point of a blade set between my eyes. I froze. I mean, I didn't want to be shish kabob. I heard another sword clang against the floor. It was Trieze. I swallowed as I heard him speak.  
  
"Chang Wufei has battled with me and had shown very little challenge. Now I want to see how great of a challenge you will be… Shinigami." He breathed out. I kept my eyes at the sword, even though my mind swelled with disbelief. Is he nuts? I can't sword fight! That was number 155 on Doc G's 'Top-200-things-to-teach-Duo-things-that-he-couldn't-possibly-learn' list. Unfortunately, we only got to #77. NOT my lucky number.  
  
Trieze took the sword away from my face and made an advance on me. I quickly jumped off of the cot, my right knee making a loud pop sound. I cried out in pain, figuring that the joint was torn, or the bone was broken. My world spun as I fell down on my butt. I accidentally bit my tongue and some blood began to run down my chin. Trieze smiled and licked his lips hungrily. A shiver ran down my spine as he did that disgusting act. Trieze quickly lunged at me, laughing. I rolled to the right, gasping in pain. I barely escaped getting my arm sliced off! But Trieze kept making advances after advances, moving faster than my groggy mind could cooperate. I tried to twist out of the way a few times, but he kept slicing my burnt back through the bandages. I hissed in pain as the sixth one went through and he finally gave me a chance to stand up. I quickly limped back into a wall. Big mistake. Trieze saw this and lunged forward with his body, sword in front. Before he came to me, I ducked and rolled away, crying out painfully. My body was on FIRE, man! Trieze growled and tackled after me again. Sharp pain seized my ankle as Trieze sliced me with his sword. I ignored the stinging cut and limped over to the sword, grabbing it off of the floor. I was barely in time to throw off another attack by Trieze. He smiled wickedly and slashed at me again. I drew back and snarled at him. If he wanted to fight, well then Shinigami wasn't going to let him down. I stood where I was, breathing in heavily. I felt incredibly dizzy. For God's sake will someone stop the room from spinning?! I wavered slightly, but held my ground. Three Trieze's where coming at me. NOT good. As he came closer, I could smell those roses again. They smelled so sweet, so nice. They reminded me of a field that I had seen once with Sister Helen and the other orphans. I smiled a little, dropping to my knees. I felt something heavy crash down on me, then a sudden explosion of pain. I heard a grunt as I cried out again. Trieze! He fell on me when I fell! I quickly took my sword and thrust backwards, grunting. I smiled as I heard him gasp and felt his body freeze from on top of me.  
  
"The duel is mine." I said smartly. Maybe listening to Wufei rant about his loss with Trieze was worth it. I'll have to thank him someday. But before I could even move, I felt something tug at the sword and pull it from my grasp. I growled, looking up at Stan. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"No souls for Shinigami today." He said, "Duo, I want you to behave while we take you somewhere nice." I narrowed my eyes. They were playing with me. Like a toy. Shinigami doesn't like to be played with.  
  
"You're not taking me-" I was cut off as something sharp pierced the back of my neck. My eyes widened as I realized that it was Trieze. He grabbed my braid with his other hand, forcing my neck to be revealed. Stan chuckled as I felt cold metal against my jugular vein.  
  
"Nice dagger, Trieze." He said smoothly. Trieze moved the dagger up and down my throat while I took in a sharp breath and forced my body not to move. I have a bad feeling that I'm going to meet a lot of sharp things today. Stan smiled gravely as Trieze spoke up.  
  
"He told you to behave. I don't appreciate disobedient 15-year-olds like you. I'm sorry, but you'll have to be punished." I could imagine Trieze smiling behind me as I felt the dagger leave my neck. I breathed out a short victory. It was indeed short because a hammering blow came to the back of my head and all I could see was darkness.  
  
-Heero Yuy  
  
9:35 AM: 2 days after the capture of Gundam 02  
  
L2 Colony, Northern Hammock District-  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"… several buildings in the Southern Hammock District are underway…"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"  
  
"C'mon, I'm cute, admit it!"  
  
"Why don't you ever listen, it could be our solution!"  
  
"… been burned or destroyed in the Maxwell Church Massacre several years ago…"  
  
"Possibly, maybe you're right…"  
  
"Will BOTH of you SHUT UP?!"  
  
"… attacks have increased dramatically after the capture of the gundam and its pilot two days ago…"  
  
"Make me, sweet cheeks!"  
  
"Hey, dragons, cut it out! We're trying to solve something here!"  
  
SLAM!  
  
"Gee, what's HIS problem?" Zero's faint voice rose from behind the closed door. What's MY problem? Listen to yourselves, and maybe you'll find out. I briskly walked away from the hideout, toting my laptop under my arm. The old warehouse looked like a perfect place to secure Gundam Zero and the rest… But not the spirits. I frowned, thinking about them. I thought spirits were supposed to be above humans, pure and merciful. But these spirits were unlike anything I have ever known. Always yelling at that white and blue dragon. My dragon spirit unfortunately. He was so annoying. More annoying than Duo perhaps. I sighed, shaking my head.  
  
'Baka, where are you? ' I thought. I kicked the fence that closed in the junkyard that our hideout was in. It bent to me with a loud jingle, but didn't break. I kicked again, but none of the metal links broke. Just a small jingle came in reply. I growled, kicking it harder. Everything was hell. Duo was missing and was probably being tortured for information! Deathscythe Hell was missing and probably being torn apart to reveal the secrets of it! No one would listen to me and insisted on arguing and acting like children! And to top it all off, my mission was still unfinished! I glared at the fence in front of me.  
  
"I don't need a stupid fence like you resisting my whim." I snarled. I wanted the bloody fence to break, damnit! The laptop fell to the ground as I kicked at it and eventually starting punching. I growled again, but the fence still held in place. I tore into it, closing my eyes, grunting as I shook it roughly. Why?! I can punch through solid concrete. I can break a man's neck with just my fingers. Hell, I can bite through leather! SO WHY ISN'T THIS FRICKING FENCE BREAKING DOWN?!  
  
"Um, are you trying to look conspicuous?" A soft voice came from in front of me. My head quickly snapped up as I jumped back, taking out my gun. I couldn't see the girl's eyes because she wore sunglasses, but I could tell that she was surprised.  
  
"Hey, calm down. I was just walking by and I heard you." She smiled, "And see you as well. If you're trying to look inconspicuous, you're doing a pretty bad job of it." I growled, putting my gun away. Other than a stubborn fence, the last thing I need is a smart talking brat. I stooped down, picking up my laptop.  
  
"Oh, so you're going to go now?" She asked, sounding offended. I simply closed my eyes and started to walk away. The anger had subsided, somewhat. I knew what I was going to do now. I was going to MAKE those immature brats listen to me.  
  
"You can't make anyone listen to you, Heero." A female Australian voice came. I stopped dead in my tracks. Dropping the laptop again, I took out my gun and whirled around, firing some. Shoot first, ask later was the policy I grew up with. But my shots went into the air. The girl and the Australian were gone! Keeping up my guard, I walked over to the fence. The girl and her companion vanished. But how? And how did they know my name?  
  
-Narrator  
  
10:00 AM: 2 days after the capture of Gundam 02  
  
L2 Colony, Southern Hammock District-  
  
"Good morning angels!" An elderly voice cheerfully spoke up above the sounds of working men and machinery. But only one girl came up to him, smiling brilliantly.  
  
"Sorry Professor K, only one angel today!" She laughed, hugging the old man tight. He hugged her back, as a father should to his "daughter". The old man looked behind her, bewildered upon where his other angel was.  
  
"Where's your sister?" He asked, looking at the blonde teenager, concerned. She shrugged, helping herself to some of the lunch that was provided to the workers. As she took a bite from the apple, she sat upon a board and watched the workers silently. They were rebuilding a church, and it was looking magnificent. She smiled, chewing thoughtfully. The old man sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"You never talk anymore…" He pretended a sob as he dramatically placed his hand over his heart, the other on his head, "Oh, what has happened to you? We don't talk together, we don't eat together! Oh woe is me, woe is me!" He fell into a chair, laughing silently. The girl laughed as well, throwing her apple into the trash that was by the desk near the old man. She jumped off of the board, going to the old man and giving him a hug.  
  
"But I got you a present!" She giggled, presenting him two forms, "I signed two people up today for UN II!" The man's smile was wide as he took the forms, hungrily reading the names and the surveys. He frowned after reading the first one, pitching it into the garbage. The girl groaned.  
  
"Ah, that was the cute one too!" She wailed. The elder man sighed, crumpling the second sheet of paper, tossing it into the trash. She stifled another wail, pouting.  
  
"What was wrong with those two?! They were HOT!" She frowned, putting her hands on her hips and peering at the man angrily.  
  
The old man sighed, leaning back into his chair tiredly, "They're the ones that helped that damned aristocrat steal my designs." The girl blinked, no longer looking mad.  
  
"You mean the designs for…?"  
  
"Yes, my designs for Sagittarius and Scorpios."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
pollycat5@hotmail.com  
  
*Is it getting any creepier? Or better? Or stupider? ;_;  
  
C&C's are always loved and loathed. Flares even better!  
  
Sayonara!  
  
~Polly~ 


End file.
